


Unbreakable

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action, Explanations Required, F/M, Fluff, Ida is Awesome, Identity Reveal, Parents find out, Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Danny is injured in a ghost attack and goes to Sam for a patch up. Cue the awkward moment when your parents meet your half-dead boyfriend.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> This is my last one-shot planned for DP. Rewatching the series has been so nostalgic. This was inspired by another really great Danny Phantom AMV called Unbreakable by Abcity based on the song Unbreakable by Fireflight.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nick even though Butch should buy it back to get a DP revival as it deserves.

Sam was startled awake when the temperature in her room drastically lowered. She sat up in alarm.

"Danny?"

Her call was answered when he phased into existence. Just as she figured, the only time when Danny can't control his temperature is when his body is trying to rapidly heal itself.

Flicking on her light, Sam maneuvered him to her bathroom. Underneath the sink, she kept an industrial sized first aid kit. Sam observed the deep laceration to his side.

"Nocturn is out again and he has a whole army of his sleepwalkers behind him." Danny panted out.

"What!" Danny tried to shush her, "Why didn't you call me or Tucker! Hell, even Jazz!" She hissed.

HIs rings flickered back and forth deciding whether or not he has enough concentration to keep up his ghost form. Green fluid with red flecks dribbled down his hip as Sam blocked off the flow. He hissed in discomfort.

An opening of her bedroom door and her name being called sent the two into a panic.

"Sammykins? What are you doing up so late?" Her mother's voice reprimanded.

She followed the light of the bathroom to push open the door. She screamed at seeing her daughter holding gauze to Phantom's obvious bloody side in the corner of the shower.

Her screams shocked Danny so bad he turned back into Fenton. The scream also rose Jeremy, who came barrelling in, frightened from the commotion.

"What the blazes are going in here?"

His wife stood frozen at the transformation. Jeremy surveyed the scene. "Oh my god! We have to get you to the hospital, Daniel!"

Danny waved his arms emphatically. "No! No hospital."

Sam quickly changed gauze padding and threw the now red blood-soaked ones in the garbage. She wrapped the fresh gauze up in several thin layers. Danny should heal from it in a day or two.

Pamela pointed a shaking finger at him. "Yo—you're Phantom."

Jeremy's eyes widened at the exclamation.

With the help of Sam, Danny stood and nodded.

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I really have to stop a ghost from taking over the zone with his sleepy minions."

Rings overtook his frame, changing him into Phantom. The parents' jaws dropped. Sam unperturbed at his ghost self gripped his arm.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go without backup?"

He shook his head.

"It's too dangerous for you in the Ghost Zone, besides I have every other ghost on my side, especially Frostbite."

Sam gave him a pointed glance.

He kissed her. "I'll be back."

Reluctantly, Sam let him go, flying up through the ceiling. Bringing her head down to face her parents for the first time, she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I know you guys are probably going to yell at me but can we save it for the morning? I'm exhausted after patching Danny up."

Her parents nodded numbly before heading back to bed.

Yawning and stretching, Sam headed to her soft and inviting sheets. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her. Only when she got settled did she realize the gravity of the situation.

"Motherfu—"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Around 10 am, Sam was chilling in her room when her parents called her down. Obviously, it was about Danny last night. They were sitting on the couch, a tea set in the middle. Her grandma scoffed at the tea much to her granddaughter's amusement.

"Samantha, I'm guessing what happened last night wasn't a dream." Her dad started.

Sam felt a chill run down her spine. "Maybe we should include Danny in this conversation."

"He isn't here Sweetie," Pamela stated.

She rolled her eyes. "You can come on out Danny."

Laugher echoed around her before she felt familiar arms wrap around her as he showed himself.

"You are so good at that." The now human complimented.

The efforts of the battle were prominent. He sported various cuts on the apple of his cheek, across the bridge of his nose, and down his lip.

"Nocturn sure did a number on you but you took care of him?"

The halfa confirmed, taking a seat on the chair next to her and keeping an arm firmly around her shoulders.

Ida wheeled up to give Danny a strong pinch on his uninjured cheek. "Well, it's about time they found out. I know it was getting hard to cover for the noise late at night."

The teenagers looked surprised. "You knew?!"

"Why of course Danny dear, you are the only one Sammy looks at differently and I saw her give Phantom the exact same look and that's when I knew you two were the same."

Jeremy cleared his throat. "How long?"

Danny shoved his hands down the sleeves of his hoodie. "3 years."

"So Samantha has been sneaking behind our back for 3 years doing lord know what?" Pamela nearly exploded.

Sam would have jumped up if it wasn't for her boyfriend's arm on her shoulders.

"He needs me out there! And the four of us have a great system going."

"Let me guess, Mr. Foley and Jasmine I presume?"

Danny nodded to Pamela.

"Tucker handles ghost tech, Jazz is my therapist of sorts when things just get too much while Sam is weapons, medic, and knowledge of all things creepy and gothic."

Jeremy huffed, "Is she in danger?"

Danny had to glance away, unable to answer the question. Sam forced his head straight with her fingers.

"Danny never lets anything happen to me and I can take care of myself to you know."

It seemed Pamela and Jeremy were speaking through eye contact.

Pamela spoke for both of them. "We feel in good conscience, we cannot let you see Daniel and the restraining order will be reinstated.

Sam immediately bristled while Danny flinched.

"Wait a minute! It's not like he asked for this! I have to be there for him."

Dany knew where this conversation was leading. "Sam—"

She shoved his thigh. "No Danny! You know this was my fault in the first place."

"What are you two talking about?" Jeremy asked.

Danny sighed, "The accident that turned me into Phantom."

Sam glanced at her fingers fidgeting in her lap. "I'm the reason Danny is half dead."

The adults gasped.

"Danny showed Tucker and I the broke ghost portal at the beginning of freshman year."

She swallowed before continuing. "I was curious about what it looked like on the inside so I told Danny to check it out."

Danny picked up the story. "I put on a white hazmat suit and went in—his eyes darted to her parents quickly before adding—not because she told me too but because deep down I wanted to know as well."

"Anyway, I tripped on something and my hand hit a switch where I was blasted with over 10,000 volts of electricity."

Pamela had her hand over her mouth in horror and Danny cleared his throat.

"I died but the ectoplasm from the portal latched on to the closest dead thing in the room, which was me, it bonded with me to make me a half ghost."

"His screams were horrible, I thought I really killed my best friend and crush but he stumbled out with his new black suit and white hair. I called his name and he just stared at me with these glowing green eyes. When he finally did pass out he went right through my hands like mist."

"But if this was all an accident, where did you get your name and symbol from?" Jeremy questioned.

Danny flashed into Phantom. "I came up with the name but this symbol was all Sam."

He glanced at her fondly.

Sam just shrugged and downplayed the significance.

"Danny had his name picked form the start but everyone either called him Ghost Boy or Inviso-Bill so I figured that if he had an emblem then people would know who he is."

"A real Clark Kent symbol if I've ever seen one." Ida chuckled before breaking into a slight coughing fit.

Sam shook head good-naturedly, "I still have the notebook full of all my other bogus designs before I finally settled on the DP design."

"Long story short, we fought and Sam made a wish that we've never met and a wish-granting ghost overheard her and the problem is, without Sam I would never have gotten my powers. When we were recreating the accident again she put this on my chest so I would have it forever." Danny explained.

He made eye contact with all the adults.

"You guys can't separate us, Sam is tied to my death almost as much as me..." He trailed off to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"She is actually part of my ghostly obsession other than heroics and taking away a ghost's obsession will destroy them."

Sam gasped softly, shocked just as much as her family.

"You never told me that."

Danny shrugged, "What? That you're part of my obsession? I wasn't ever going to tell you. Ancients forbid we would ever break up, I knew you would feel obligated to stick with me and I didn't want that for you."

Sam lightly shoved his cheek. "Well, I already accepted being queen so you can't get rid of me that easily Danny-bear."

"Would you look at that! My Bubeleh is royalty." Ida congratulated.

Danny clarified to her parents. "I defeated the old King of the Ghost Zone and recently I had to accept that I'll be the next king on my 20th birthday."

"And if he thinks he's going to run a whole dimension alone, he's dead wrong," Sam added.

Jeremy was still trying to digest all the information. "I just don't know what to say..."

"Well I do," Pam huffed. "We are talking about dead humans or creatures and other dimensions, I mean look at Daniel's face—she gestured to all the cuts and bruises—what kind of parents will be if we allow her to continue this?"

Sam scowled.

"None sense!" Ida cried out.

"Danny is a hero. He never asked for this but look at what he is using his powers for; to help people in danger instead of sneaking into the girls' locker room at school."

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Well actually—"

Jeremy's eyes became pinpricks. "Hold on...does that mean you can just watch people invisibly?"

Danny kept quiet. Apparently, his silence is all Jeremy needed to answer the question.

"Do you watch my daughter—"

Sam bolted up. "Time to go Danny."

"Right behind you."

Turning both invisible and intangible, they fled the house to avoid more embarrassment.

The adults ceased talking after the two teens made their escape.

"Well, they have my vote." Ida chuckled, on a more serious note she tacked on, "Have you ever seen Sammy that happy before? There could be plenty worse boys for her to date."

She scooted off to let Jeremy and Pamela stew in their own minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to do a reaction fic with Sam's parents. If you guys know any fic dealing with Sam's parents finding out let me know in the comments.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
